


Секреты выживания в неестественной среде

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Мало завести хвостатого, надо его ещё приручить.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 19





	Секреты выживания в неестественной среде

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение истории «Когда наступит… лис» https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806832  
> Пэйринг по-прежнему идёт намёком, хотя и чуть более отчётливым :)

***  
Лис лежал, положив насупленную морду на лапы. Мысли его были мрачны и безрадостны. Рядом с ним, собравшись в тугой комок раздражения, сидел осьминог.  
— А если… — вполголоса начал он.  
— Увернётся, — уверенно ответил лис.  
— Тогда…  
— Отразит.  
— Ага! Тут-то я его по башке и…  
— Идиот. У Учих резист к водным техникам.  
— Раз такой умный, предложи что-нибудь сам, — огрызнулся осьминог.  
— А что тут предложишь? Мы уже всё испробовали. Выхода нет.  
И лис вновь опустил морду, на которой было написано вселенское отчаяние. Вообще-то он редко впадал в депрессию, но Учихи кого угодно вгонят в тоску. Ну или в ужас — судя по жителям деревни.  
Коноха оказалась довольно крупным, по меркам двуногих, поселением. Как ни странно, жили в ней не только шиноби, но и многочисленный обычный люд. Курама привык, что всяческие ремесленники и рисоводы обитают отдельно от боевых кланов, и потому ими так приятно время от времени обедать. Здесь же ему не дали сожрать ни одного, даже самого завалящего торговца, сначала оттаскав за уши, а потом, когда он от возмущения забился в кусты, сунув под нос свиную тушу. Свинина! Да ещё запечённая с луком! Разве кто-то из порядочных хвостатых будет такое есть? Съесть, правда, пришлось, иначе всё досталось бы восьмихвостому, и ароматная поджаристая корочка даже оказалась недурна… но сам принцип! Лис остался очень, очень недоволен.  
— Меня будут искать, — предупредил осьминог. — Я не какая-то там бродячая псина. Мой братан узнает, где я, и придёт за мной. И тогда всей этой мерзопакостной Конохе не поздоровится.  
Похоже, он убеждал сам себя.  
— Люди не любят нас, — сказал лис. — Ненавидят и боятся. Твой братан небось счастлив, что ты наконец свалил из их деревни.  
Осьминог засопел. Веер хвостов гневно взметнулся ввысь, сломав на пути парочку клёнов.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь в людях, глупый мешок блох!  
— А чего в них понимать? Бесхвостые, слабые, неспособны отразить самую простенькую бомбу.  
— Даже _этот_?  
Лис смутился.  
— Нет, ну _этот_ — может, факт. Иначе чёрта с два я бы тут сидел.  
— Я тоже, можешь поверить, не задержался бы.  
— Дурацкий веер. Он концентрирует чакру.  
— И серп. Мне чуть было кончик щупальца не отхватило.  
В приливе взаимопонимания звери посмотрели друг на друга с непривычным сочувствием, но тут же смутились и отвели взгляд.  
— Всё из-за тебя, — проворчал осьминог. — Тебя он первым поймал.  
— А тебя вторым, и, заметь, совершенно без моей помощи.  
— Я просто растерялся! Я не ожидал!  
— Это всё твоя дружба с людишками, — лис сдул муху, кружившую вокруг его носа. Заодно порывом ветра снесло ближайшую криптомерию. Справедливости ради, криптомерия была дряхлой и шаталась уже с десяток лет. — Ты слишком расслабился от мирной жизни.  
— Люди бывают разные!  
— Ну, разве что на вкус.  
— Да что ты знаешь, свалявшийся клубок шерсти!  
Вдруг лис насторожил уши. В лесу было тихо… подозрительно тихо — умолкли птицы, забились в свежевырытые норы кролики и даже дикий кабан быстро и бесшумно лез на раскидистый кедр. Ни одна сухая веточка не треснула под небрежными шагами.  
— Идёт!  
— Ты слева, я справа, — распорядился осьминог. — А потом валим.  
Когда Мадара, помахивая вкусно пахнущей корзинкой, вышел на опушку, лис выскочил перед ним и оскалил клыки. Зажмурившись, осьминог подкатился сбоку и растопырил трясущиеся щупальца. Удар одного из рыжих хвостов со свистом рассёк воздух, став сигналом к началу атаки. Недремлющие инстинкты убийцы просчитывали ситуацию, командовали, куда метнуть заряд чакры, а куда вонзить клыки.  
— Ага! — обрадовался Мадара. — Хотите поиграть!  
Он отбросил корзинку, в которой что-то печально хрустнуло, и перетёк в боевую стойку. В глазах завертелся вихрь шарингана. Но самым страшным было то, что даже перед мордой в десятки раз превосходящего его по силам и размеру противника Мадара продолжал улыбаться.  
Трусливо подставив главе Учих подножку, осьминог опрометью покатился в лес. Лис ещё раз или два наугад махнул хвостами, затем бросился следом.  
Ветви хлестали по морде, лапы скользили по влажной от росы траве, а за спиной неслась тишина, пугающая сильнее, чем звон сотен мечей. Непонятно, насколько отстаёт преследователь и стоит ли пытаться петлять, чтобы сбить его со следа. Возможно, он продолжает погоню по ветвям деревьев (Курама видел, как шиноби иногда делали это) и вот-вот спрыгнет вниз, вонзая лезвие прямо в холку. Не сбавляя темпа, лис оглянулся на бегу. За спиной никого не было — лишь сломанные и вырванные из земли с корнем деревья устилали пройденный путь. В это же мгновение мощная волна воздуха сбила лиса с лап. Перекувырнувшись, он покатился по земле, с трудом вернул равновесие, притормозил когтями… и остановился у ног Учихи Мадары.  
— Поймал! — азартно выкрикнул Мадара, закидывая за спину веер. Поодаль на траве, разбросав в стороны щупальца, лежал обессилевший осьминог. — А теперь пора обедать. Я принёс вам чудесные куриные яйца.  
«А я ведь говорил… — с тоской подумал лис. — Восьмой раз уже пробуем».

— Я отказываюсь дальше это терпеть, — объявил осьминог, когда Мадара удалился достаточно далеко.  
Слизывая с растопыренной лапы остатки желтка, Курама задержался с ответом.  
— У меня свой человек есть, — осьминог сердито потряс щупальцем. — А то, что сделала Коноха, между прочим, называется похищением!  
— Ну так расскажи об этом, — буркнул лис. В обычной жизни ему редко доставались яйца. Если распугать сторожевых собак не составляло труда, пролезть в курятник было гораздо сложнее. По крайней мере, не растоптав его.  
— Ага. Сразу как возжелаю немедленной и мучительной кончины. Это же Учиха Мадара! Бешеный маньяк!  
На этот раз лис промолчал. С правдой было трудно спорить.  
Учих не любили в деревне. Боялись, уважали, даже за спиной не решались показывать язык, но — не любили. Отчасти за мрачный нрав, отчасти за привычку в гневе выжигать всё доступное пространство негасимым пламенем. Куда большей симпатией пользовался клан Сенджу, по слухам, не менее могущественный, зато не в пример более дружелюбный. Будучи в дурном настроении, они сажали деревья или прокладывали новые русла рек, поэтому Коноха находилась в удивительно живописной, а заодно полностью непролазной местности.  
Впрочем, если бы кто-то спросил мнения Курамы, он предпочёл бы не иметь дела ни с теми, ни с другими. На его взгляд, Сенджу сочетались с Учихами, как буря и град, знойный день и репейник, кусачий комар и самое отдалённое место на загривке, куда никак не дотянешься зубами… К сожалению, его мнения никто не спрашивал. 

***  
Утро началось со ссоры. Причём для разнообразия ссорились не они с восьмихвостым, а Мадара с каким-то типом из деревни. Лис первым заметил приближение чужака, так как под утро дремал вполглаза в ожидании завтрака. Стоило признать, что еда в Конохе была преимущественно неплохая. Неправильная, конечно, недостойная зубов и когтей хвостатых, зато вкусная. К сожалению, осьминог считал точно так же, поэтому лис старался проснуться пораньше, чтобы не упустить своей доли, а при некотором везении — сожрать чужую.  
— Мадара, ты сошёл с ума, — заявил неизвестный шиноби.  
— Я слышу это от тебя каждый день.  
— Что подтверждает: пытаться объяснить тебе что-либо — бесполезно!  
— Вот и не трать время. Вали в свою лабораторию, штамповать теневых клонов из лягушек.  
— В моей лаборатории никогда… — незнакомый шиноби аж задохнулся от возмущения. — Какие лягушки! Я работаю с чакрой!  
Мадара презрительно хмыкнул, показывая, что знает все гаденькие секреты подпольных лабораторий. Его собеседник какое-то время подышал носом, поскрипел зубами и наконец снова заговорил, практически спокойно, хотя чувствовалось, что это спокойствие даётся ему нелёгкой ценой.  
— От лица совета Хокаге я в последний раз прошу тебя по-хорошему, убери из Конохи потенциально взрывчатый элемент.  
— Хаширама не против, я говорил с ним.  
— Зато вся деревня против! Мы живём как на вулкане! Ты понимаешь, что твой зверинец никому спокойно спать не даёт?  
— Понятия не имею, каким образом, — фыркнул Мадара. — Мои звери живут в лесу и к жителям деревни близко не подходят.  
— Да? А как же торговец требухой?  
Мадара на мгновение замялся, но тут же вернул самообладание:  
— Теперь не подходят. Я им объяснил, что Коноха мирное поселение и здесь нельзя есть людей. А от торговца, наверное, просто вкусно пахло. И вообще он сам виноват, надо было угостить голодного лисёнка.  
Судя по рыку, изданному неуживчивым шиноби, сам он с радостью сожрал бы Мадару вместе с сандалиями и веером. Ну или как минимум — как следует искусал.  
— Лисёнка?! Да этой туши хватит, чтобы пошить всей деревне воротники, и ещё на тапочки останется!  
Лис нахмурился и окончательно проснулся. Сквозь изрядно прореженный заслон деревьев он разглядел идущего рядом с Мадарой мрачного белобрысого верзилу. На его броне ожидаемо красовалась печать клана Сенджу, а плечи укрывал пышный отрез белоснежного меха. Курама неприязненно заворчал. Притворяющийся спящим осьминог отодвинулся подальше в кусты и уже откуда проклёкотал что-то осуждающее.  
— Тобирама, уходи, — сказал Мадара. — Ты пугаешь моих питомцев.  
— Да они сами кого хочешь перепугают! Из-за них теперь дети боятся гулять по лесу!  
— Прекрасно. Я всегда говорил, что детям нечего делать в Лесу смерти. Тут полно ядовитых змей и неуравновешенных вепрей.  
— Нет тут никаких ядовитых змей, и никогда не было!  
— Ладно, принесу.  
Тот, кого назвали Тобирамой, сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, а потом двинул изо всех сил кулаком по стволу высокой криптомерии. Та рухнула, как подкошенная, едва не погребя нападавшего под собой. Лис мысленно отметил, что даже если Сенджу были сильнее Учих, умнее они всяко не были.  
— Мадара, биджу не место в скрытой деревне. И рядом с ней тоже. А в идеале — и на расстоянии двух дней пути! Ты понимаешь, что они опасны? Опасны!  
— Я не понимаю, с чего ты так завёлся. Мы живём в постоянной опасности. Битвы и сражения — естественная среда шиноби.  
— Битвы и сражения — возможно. Но не страх, что на тебя в любой момент может наступить гигантское бешеное чудовище! Это для нас неестественная среда!  
— Сам ты бешеное чудовище! — судя по голосу, Мадара всерьёз обиделся. — Если бы ты только узнал моих зверей поближе, то понял бы…  
— А я не желаю знакомиться поближе с порождениями тьмы, — прорычал Тобирама. — Я тебя и так-то едва терпел, а теперь, когда ты всё время проводишь с тупыми хвостатыми тварями… только на них и смотришь… Да ну вас всех!  
Стиснув кулаки, он зашагал в обратном направлении. Лис ожидал, что в спину нахалу прилетит великий огненный шар — самый веский аргумент в любом споре, но Мадара почему-то сдержался. Только пробормотал еле слышно:  
— Идиот. Бесхвостый. 

Сегодня Мадара не стал гоняться за ними или устраивать реслинг на хвостах. Вместо этого он просто выложил из мешка куски копчёной грудинки и присел на траву в тени дикого шиповника. Глава самого устрашающего клана Конохи выглядел грустным и подавленным, он даже словно бы уменьшился в размере. Картина была непривычной и оттого нервирующей.  
— Чего это с ним? — растерянно прошептал лис. В отличие от восьмихвостого, давно и прочно обитавшего в деревне Скрытого облака, Курама с людьми сталкивался нечасто и разбирался в них действительно плохо.  
Осьминог приосанился, насколько это было возможно для существа, лишённого позвоночника.  
— Скучает, — авторитетно заявил он. После чего, пользуясь моментом, стащил из-под лисьего носа последний ломоть грудинки.  
Лис едва заметил пропажу. Он обдумывал услышанное. Как Мадаре могло быть скучно? Его без конца отправляли на миссии, с которых он возвращался с кучей трофеев, он регулярно тренировался, в том числе на глазах испуганных односельчан, у него, в конце концов, были они с осьминогом… Последнее лису, разумеется, не нравилось, но ведь были же!  
Мадара молча поднялся с земли, потрепал лиса по пушистому боку, похлопал осьминога по ближайшему щупальцу и медленно побрёл в сторону деревни.  
— Что значит «скучает»? — недовольно спросил лис. — Не с чего ему скучать, медуза ты сухопутная, у него тут куча дел, — добавил он, когда тёмный силуэт затерялся среди деревьев.  
— Эх, ты, таких простых вещей не знаешь, — осьминог смерил собеседника насмешливым и вместе с тем сочувственным взглядом. — Не от чего-то скучает, а по чему-то.  
Курама моргнул.  
— И в чём разница?  
Восьмихвостый слегка растерялся, но быстро нашёл ответ:  
— В том, что ему нужны не занятия, а компания. Сородич.  
— Сородич? Что такое сородич?  
— Ну, кто-то одного с тобой вида, с кем вы постоянно ругаетесь.  
— Как мы с тобой?  
— Ага, типа того.  
Лис кивнул. Кажется, он потихоньку разбирался в странностях человеческих взаимоотношений. Сородич — это такой хорошо знакомый враг.  
Но как же всё было сложно!  
— И зачем он вообще нужен?  
Увы, на этот вопрос не смог ответить даже восьмихвостый.  
— Понятия не имею. Лично мне сородичи без надобности.  
В памяти всплыл образ бесцельно глядящего вдаль Мадары. А вот ему загадочный сородич был явно необходим. Значит, надо во что бы то ни стало его найти. Может, хоть тогда Мадара отвяжется от них с осьминогом. Ну и заодно перестанет грустить.  
Лис задумался. Лис придумал.

***  
Неделя прошла продуктивно. За это время Курама доработал свой план, собрав для него все необходимые сведенья. Будущий сородич Мадары был найден и единогласно утверждён. Выбор пал на уже знакомого им белобрысого шиноби, по совместительству оказавшегося братом Хокаге и редкостным занудой. Во-первых, с ним Мадара ругался чаще прочих, во-вторых, он удобно жил на окраине деревни, возле самого леса, а в-третьих, Курама не забыл про меховой воротник.  
В назначенный день он с утра пораньше подкрался к дому белобрысого и спрятался за мощный дуб, разросшийся во дворе. Правда, как выяснилось, недостаточно разросшийся — зубастая пасть слегка торчала из засады, однако лис понадеялся, что жертва по рассеянности ничего не заметит. Осьминог затаился на стрёме в буйно цветущем кустарнике на холме. Свидетели им были не нужны.  
Младший Сенджу не заставил себя долго ждать. Не успело солнце подняться над верхушками деревьев, как он показался на веранде. Поплескал в лицо водой из умывальника, потянулся навстречу тёплым утренним лучам, зевнул. Сочный, мягкий, беззащитный. По случаю недавнего пробуждения на нём даже не было невкусной брони. Какая удача! Лис облизнулся.  
Белобрысый ещё раз зевнул, прикрыв ладонью рот, прищурился и принялся что-то разглядывать в шелестящей листве дуба. Алые глаза удивлённо распахнулись, руки взметнулись в попытке сотворить печать, но в этот миг Курама вытянул шею и аккуратно сгрёб добычу зубами.

Мадара сидел на берегу реки, меланхолично бросая камешки в воду. Время от времени ему прилетало в ответ от возмущённых лягушек, но даже опечаленный Учиха умеет увернуться вовремя.  
Остановившись возле Мадары, лис гордо положил перед ним сородича. Сородич вскочил, упал, запутавшись в собственных ногах и высокой прибрежной траве, снова вскочил, потряс в воздухе кулаком и заорал во всё горло:  
— Ты! ТЫ! Это ты его на меня натравил!  
Мадара недоумённо оглядел белобрысого.  
— Тобирама?  
— А что, меня так трудно узнать?!  
— Нет, когда ты орёшь, очень легко, — заверил Мадара. — Что случилось?  
— И ты меня ещё спрашиваешь?! Учиха! После того как твоя зверюга вломилась ко мне в дом и чуть меня не сожрала?  
Это была вопиющая ложь. Лис не только не жрал белобрысого, он его даже не пожевал! Ну, почти…  
— Если мой лис это сделал, — ледяным тоном отозвался Мадара, отчётливо выделив слово «если», — я уверен, у него была на то веская причина.  
Дрожащий от гнева Сенджу угрожающе выпрямился, что не так-то просто сделать, когда на тебе одни измятые штаны. В привычной броне он выглядел куда внушительнее.  
— Ещё как была, и я прекрасно её знаю — твой приказ!  
Курама попятился. Всё шло совершенно не так и не туда.  
— Но я не приказывал ему ничего такого.  
— Ах, ты ещё и врёшь!  
Мадара прищурился, активируя шаринган.  
— Думаю, врёшь здесь ты. Признайся, Сенджу, ты что-то замыслил против меня? А девятихвостый это понял и решил меня предупредить. Ну разумеется, так всё и было!  
— Что-о-о? Да ты окончательно спятил вместе со своими… — Тобираму обволокло похожее на приливную волну мерцающее поле чакры.  
Что-то потянуло лиса за хвост.  
— Бежим, — просвистел из-за спины осьминог. — Пока эти двое убивают друг друга, мы успеем смыться.  
И они побежали. 

***  
Спустившись вниз по течению и дважды перебравшись с одного берега на другой, беглецы углубились в лес. Вопли за спиной давно умолкли, однако лис всё равно продолжал нервно оглядываться. Спустя пару часов они уткнулись в болото и не сговариваясь нырнули в колышущуюся топь. Нет излишних мер безопасности, когда удираешь от разъярённого Учихи. Конечно, существовал небольшой шанс, что верх в драке одержит Сенджу, но всерьёз такую вероятность Курама не рассматривал. Да и отчего-то не хотелось.  
— Слушай, я не думал, что всё так выйдет, — буркнул он, когда измученные звери с трудом выползли на берег. — Я думал, они обрадуются… Ну, вроде как нашли друг друга и всё такое.  
— Забудь, — коротко сказал осьминог, глядя куда-то ему через плечо. Он попытался было соскользнуть обратно в густую тину, но сильная рука ловко перехватила его и выволокла на сушу.  
— Заблудились? — жалостливо спросил Мадара. — Бедные вы мои, сейчас пойдём домой.  
Заботливый Учиха пугал до дрожи.  
Сильнейший из хвостатых, рыжий террор лесов и деревень смог лишь виновато прижать уши, когда на загривок легла властная ладонь. Не успев даже пикнуть, он оказался на твёрдой земле. Лапы подогнулись.  
— Всё хорошо, всё уже кончилось, — ласково продолжал Мадара. — Глупый Сенджу больше не будет на вас орать.  
Встревоженный взгляд окинул беглецов с лап до головы, отметил зеленоватые от ряски хвосты и остановился на лягушке, свисающей с уха Курамы.  
— Надо же, как вы извозились! Будто пешком по дну шли. Ну, ничего, вернёмся — отмою вас дочиста.  
Окончательно обалдевшая от такого поворота лягушка согласно квакнула. 

Ставшая почти привычной полянка встретила тишиной и слегка опалённым по краям вереском. Трупа отвергнутого сородича нигде не было видно. Либо Мадара успел спрятать тело, либо истеричный Сенджу выжил и даже умудрился уйти на собственных ногах. Последний вариант вызывал невольное уважение.  
— Испугался, что я буду тебя ругать? — вполголоса спросил Мадара у лиса. — Не надо. Я-то знаю, что ты разгадал планы этого коварного типа. Ты — самый лучший лис на свете.  
Впервые за всю его долгую жизнь Кураме стало стыдно.  
Правда, ненадолго, поскольку Мадара достал кусок мыла и большую деревянную щётку. Один вид этих вещей будил в подсознании неприятные предчувствия.  
Как водоплавающему существу (во всяком случае, в изначальном замысле бога шиноби), осьминогу было разрешено мыться самостоятельно, чем он и занялся, мрачно зыркая по сторонам. Лиса неугомонный Учиха купал собственноручно.  
Курама ненавидел воду. Холодную, мокрую, полную скользких лягушек, без стыда и совести скачущих у него между зубами. Извернувшись, он торжествующе ухватил одну, особенно наглую.  
— Какая гадость, — сказал Мадара. — Плюнь немедленно.  
Лис машинально плюнул. Зелёная зараза, хихикая, ускакала.  
Замечательно. Теперь он станет посмешищем всего болота. Мог ли этот кошмарный день стать ещё хуже?  
Как оказалось — мог.  
Вытащив своего пленника на берег, Мадара принялся заботливо расчёсывать ему шерсть. Ни один хвостатый не переживал подобного унижения. И тем более не переживал его тот, кто осмелился таковое причинить! Лис в бессилии клацнул зубами — благоразумно подальше от рук Учихи, ему всё-таки ещё хотелось жить. Вытянувшись ничком он громко вздохнул, уповая на то, что любая экзекуция должна когда-нибудь заканчиваться, тихо поскулил и вдруг заметил, что ему не так уж и плохо. Больше того, отчасти ему было даже… приятно?! Широкая жёсткая щётка скользила то вверх, то вниз, массируя спину, а время от времени Мадара откладывал её и распутывал свалявшиеся колтуны пальцами. Попутно он почёсывал лису загривок, всякий раз находя то самое место, где чешется сильнее всего. Лис замер, недоверчиво прислушиваясь к себе.  
— Хороший девятихвостый, — приговаривал Мадара. — Разумный девятихвостый.  
Пальцы добрались до мохнатого уха и теперь старательно скребли за ним.  
— Меня зовут Курама, — зачем-то признался лис.  
— Хороший Курама, — Мадара погладил его по чисто отмытой шкуре. 

***  
— Твой план провалился, — напомнил осьминог.  
— Представь себе, я заметил.  
— Так, хватит с меня полумер. Я жуть как соскучился по братану. Пора переходить к решительным действиям.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — хмуро спросил лис. Он всегда действовал решительно.  
Хищно распахнув клюв, осьминог повращал глазами и объявил:  
— Мы атакуем Коноху.  
Лис мельком покосился на свой бок, гладкий и красивый. Его утомила вся эта возня с побегом, и не очень-то хотелось купаться повторно.  
— Зачем? Какой нам прок от её разрушения?  
— Мы не будем разрушать прямо всю деревню, — нехотя сдал позиции осьминог. — Только сделаем вид, что вышли из-под контроля, всех перепугаем и скроемся под прикрытием начавшихся беспорядков.  
— Ну, можно попробовать… — без энтузиазма согласился лис. — А если Мадара применит шаринган?  
Техника контроля воли хвостатого могла разом свести на нет весь их глупый бунт.  
— Надо успеть сделать всё до его появления. Вот смотри. Ты переместишься в центр деревни, порычишь, помашешь хвостами, снесёшь пару-тройку домов… в общем, действуй по ситуации. Я пойду с другого края, от центральных ворот, и не дам дежурным на посту скооперироваться. Как только образуется толпа, завопит и примется размахивать руками — сматываемся. Поверь, Мадаре долго будет не до нас. 

Однако на подступах к деревне их встретили нарастающие крики и мечущийся в панике народ. Задуманные по плану беспорядки начались преждевременно.  
— Рановато как-то… — растерянно пробормотал лис. — Мы же ещё только идём?  
Отточенным броском щупальца восьмихвостый выхватил из хаотичного людского месива молоденького шиноби, бледного и явственно пребывающего на грани обморока.  
— Что происходил? — рявкнул зверь.  
Цвет лица шиноби ушёл в светлую зелень, вызывая отчётливо лягушачьи ассоциации. Бр-р-р.  
— На нас… напали! Деревня Скрытого облака! Говорят, мы украли у них какого-то Гьюки…  
— Не какого-то! — торжествующе завопил осьминог. — А меня, меня, меня! Ура, мой братан наконец-то пришёл за мной!  
Выпустив обмершего от ужаса шиноби, восьмихвостый исчез в клубах поднятой пыли. Шлёпнувшись на землю, зеленоватый шиноби нерешительно поднялся, глянул на лиса и бочком двинулся в сторону ближайшего укрытия. Курама перестал обращать на него внимание. Он медленно потопал обратно в лес. Не успевший перестроиться после резкой смены планов мозг не вполне представлял, что делать дальше.  
Вот она, долгожданная свобода. Больше никаких догонялок, жареной свинины, расчёсок, зарывающихся в шерсть пальцев… Никакой компании сородича-осьминога, какое счастье! Можно убраться из Конохи, можно напоследок даже потрепать её на пару с врагом… но лучше всё-таки убраться поскорее. Курама вздохнул, сам не понимая, отчего ему так неуютно. Вероятно, сосущая пустота внутри была связана с отсутствием обеда, который они за всей сегодняшней суетой так и не успели съесть. Интересно, а что у них было бы на обед?  
С вершины скалы лис глянул на кипевшее внизу сражение. И мысли о еде пропали.  
Мадара бился сразу с пятью шиноби Облака. Те старательно кружили вокруг величайшего героя Конохи, но всякий раз натыкались то на лезвие серпа, то на острый край веера и вынужденно отступали. Когда одному из них всё же удалось подобраться на расстояние взмаха меча, меч в тот же миг отлетел, выбитый из коварной руки белобрысым шиноби. Оказывается, даже от этого недожёванного придурка могла быть польза.  
Однако к нападающим уже бежала подмога. Много, целая толпа. Разумеется, по меркам двуногих, но… при всех достоинствах Учиха тоже имел в своём распоряжении всего две ноги.  
— Ах, да чтоб тебя! — простонал лис.  
Распушив хвосты, он одним прыжком влетел на поле боя. Сражающиеся замерли, нерешительно сжимая в руках оружие и шеи врагов. Издав угрожающий горловой рык, Курама приземлился на изрядно потоптанную землю за спиной Мадары. Земля ощутимо вздрогнула. Враги и союзники дружно попятились.  
Мадара мельком оглянулся и радостно помахал серпом.  
— А, это ты, Курама? Тоже хочешь повеселиться?  
Лис утвердительно распахнул пасть. 

Через десять минут всё закончилось. Агрессор отступил, унося с собой раненых и контуженных. Впереди всех нёсся осьминог, счастливо прижимая к себе невзрачного на вид человечишку, ничем не заслуживающего такой странной привязанности. Привязанность к людям — это вообще странно.  
— Молодец, — сказал Мадара, потрепав лиса по густой, слегка запутавшейся в пылу битвы шерсти. — Пойдём-ка перекусим, и я тебя вычешу.  
Белобрысый шиноби завистливо вздохнул, а лис зажмурился в предвкушении, но быстро спохватился и принял невозмутимый вид. Пожалуй, он ещё немного тут задержится.


End file.
